Umbra Phobis
by Neo-triblade
Summary: description: "In the beginning there was nothing, there was only the void of darkness and that's how it liked it then one day God spoke and said 'let there be light' and so it was from this light Remnant and dust were born, and from this dust came humans and faunus…" and you know the rest from there, or do you? rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

A/N: I apologize for many things in advance such as OOC characters, or unrealistic reactions from said characters, the numerous amount of mistakes I may, or will make, unsatisfactory length (Chapters too long/short) poor balance, or if it fails to meet expectations. However remember to R&R, P.M. me, or volunteer to beta as that may help it get better and lastly enjoy! (C. o. C- context of communications featured on profile.)

THE DISCLAIMER: I do not own the darkness, or RWBY as those and any of their characters, or properties belong to Topcow productions, David Wohl, Mark Silvestri, Garth Ennis, Rooster teeth, and Monty Oum respectively. I own nothing! I only thought that it might be interesting to write and a challenge to those so that they may read this and write something a hundred times better. Rest In Peace Monty Oum you will be remembered.

Prologue: Into the Darkness

In the beginning there was nothing, there was only the void of darkness, and that's how it liked it then one day God spoke, and said 'let there be light' and so it was from this light Remnant and dust were born, and from this dust came humans, and faunus. While from the void emerged the creatures of Grimm, willed by the darkness to force humanity back into the void and for a while they were winning. Until humans discovered the power and potential of crystals they used to repel the Grimm. However the darkness was furious as the Grimm were pushed back and in its rage it sought the mightiest of the champions and cursed him emerging in the champion known as Paragon and humanity as well. Eventually Paragon was corrupted by the darkness and died as it swore vengeance, as it found itself within the descendants of the champion's blood line once more after many years, when the Estacado family joined the Arc bloodline, when Anthony married Maria and brought a child, their first born son Jackie Estacado-Arc.

When Jackie was born the darkness moved to him, and for many years he would have a normal childhood when he was eight he met his cousin Jaune who was also eight but younger than him by a few days the two of which soon became good friends almost like brothers. When Jaune turned 12 he was named head of the family because he was noble, brave, and kind also because he was son of the previous head, however he wasn't as skilled in combat as his cousin. Jackie didn't really care about this and the two grew up together. A few months after Jackie turned fourteen his father died of unknown causes. This haunted him for a while especially since in his dad's last few days he remembers that there were terrifying nightmares and his father kept saying "No, No, no you can't have him you damn monster, I won't let you have him, I gave you my soul, but I won't give you my son, you can't have him." After a while Jackie had calmed down but still wondered what it was his father had meant, and what was he talking about? Eventually he would know that answer when he turned 17 soon to head off to Beacon what shall await him.


	2. No one can Hold back the night

_A/N: sorry for the long awaited update but I have had plenty on my plate with school and classes however this story is only as dead as Jackie can be. So remember to embrace the Dark._

* * *

 _Umbra Phobis Ch.2:The Darkness Stirs pt.1/ No one can hold back the night_  
 **P.O.V. Jackie Estacado  
** _Time skip-3 years_

Jackie now seventeen was on his way to the academy for huntsmen as his noble arc heritage would demand of him (and little did he know so too did something far more sinister within his blood) and his proud ancestry of heroes.

However as I approached the Bullhead I found myself within the presence of my cousin Jaune who greeted me with a goofy grin which I returned with a proud smirk and said "Jaune it's great to see you and all, but you didn't need to come here with me just to see me off."  
He huffed in slight irritation but quickly slapped my shoulder saying "that not the only reason I came here, Jackie I made into beacon, jeez try to make a better impression on your classmates"

I could only respond one way...

Truly proud and happy for him  
"Jaune tell me you're not messing with your old cousin Jackie" to which Jaune replies with a simple nod with his new glowering smirk

"Yeah Jackie I made it I'll be attending Beacon with you"  
I responded by saying "yeah! Jaune I am so proud of you, Beacon won't know what hit 'em when the ark brothers arrive"  
followed by me giving a brief proud chuckle and then saying "well come on then brother we got a bullhead to ride."

We were going to have the time of our lives I could just feel it...

* * *

On the ride there I decided since it's been awhile we should catch up after all it's been awhile since we had a chance to talk like this.  
In fact we talked so much that we didn't notice we were flying until just after the bullhead had landed, this might just be a good start as I had manage to help start off his year right I am so very glad now maybe he won't end up with some silly or stupid nick name like vomit boy or something else just as clever.

So on our way off the bulkhead we saw two girls arguing about something, against my better judgement I decided to try to mediate and calm down both girls however that didn't take too well, because as soon as I was about to intervene it blew up in my face rather literally.

My thoughts in that moment were a brief pain quickly followed concern for both girls however when the smoke cleared I felt relief that no one was hurt.

Shortly afterwards a girl wearing a black bow in her hair which for a second I swear I saw twitch, maybe it was the wind...oh well, back on track to what was going on my ears were still slightly ringing which I knew would go away soon.

I then heard the new party start talking about the Schnee Dust Co. and it's various questionable labor policies and Shady business practices which cause the girl who I was certain I now recognized as the Schnee heiress which caused the now named Weiss to flinch pause and visibly sputter then flush in fury and stomp off.

Moments later, the bow clad girl paused briefly to say her name was Blake, then walked away.

Not a moment later Jaune showed up to smirk my way and help the red-clad girl who was covered in a light layer of soot which just seemed to clear away on it's own after a few moments.  
My cousin decided to introduce himself in what would have been the cheesiest way ever if not for his somewhat awkward nature which butted it's head again causing him to stumble again "Hi I'm Jaune Ark short and sweet ladies love it."

The red clad girl spoke saying "Ruby rose, and do they really?" she deadpanned.

To which he replied "well...um, no not yet but they will well at least my..." I quickly responded by putting my hand in front of his mouth before he could finish to stop him from figuratively shooting himself in the foot.

To which he shot a confused look and I mouthed 'what are you doing?' he then seemed to get the idea to which I sighed in relief and removed my hand  
and decided to introduce myself "Hello my name is Jackie Estacado-Ark, and while we may not be brothers we are cousins"

She then took out her scythe and stabbed the blade into the ground and started gushing about it but from what I caught she made the scythe herself, quickly followed up by her asking what Jaune's weapon was and following which he presented the old family sword and shield combo Crocae Mor.

After he briefly talked about Crocae Mor

The Girl then looked at me in wonder innocence and sheer glee with a look that I couldn't say no to.  
Sighing in the end I caved and revealed A pistol and a light blue dagger the pair dubbed silenced night, the pistol had a quick reload extended clip that could hold up to 25 dust enhanced/coated bullets,and could had a semi-auto function+piercing capabilities was light and used an incredibly durable material, it could also mecha-shift into a med. range sniper rifle while the dagger was carved from a fang of a king taijitu enhance further with a strong triple reinforcing of an aura enhanced non-conductive material with a comfortable grip, the body of the blade could function as a bayonet for the other both are also incredibly light so as to increase ease of use.

* * *

After she was finished gushing over my weapon we briefly wandered almost aimlessly until we saw a couple of other students who were also on the bullhead and from there decided to ask if either of them knew where they were going to which both said that they were following the other to which I sighed and decided to lead them in the direction of the other students who seemed to have more of an idea and to our utter surprise we made and still had plenty of time after ruby said she saw her sister and such we then proceeded to split ways to which Jaune sighed and asked me "Great, now where am I supposed to find a nice quirky girl to speak to?"

After that there was a speech of sorts from the headmaster, however I sorta zoned out lost in my thoughts and much of the rest of the afternoon passed in a blur.

Nothing else exciting really happened after that, however it was a long and restless night as I swear every now and again I heard cruel whispers long after everyone else was asleep as if it was the dark itself until I finally managed to fall asleep.

I had a terrifying nightmare that I had murdered Jaune and all of his friends, our family, and all of his loved ones however I was watching myself murder them brutally and the me in that dream was smiling almost relishing in the agony it caused, and it that demon look-alike whispered in a voice that echoed several times **"The sun has to set eventually, No one can hold back the night forever, Jackie"** and I cried only I was then the me that murdered them forced to watch by that cruel demon followed by brief flashes of my dead fathers pleas, cries, and screams of agony and torment watching from within as I killed them this time around in the same ways.

I continued to shiver until Jaune woke me up

It seemed so real it was just a dream, no, not a dream a nightmare.

I decided to distract myself with thoughts of 'initiation'

After breakfast (well I didn't really eat much since that damned nightmare ugh... just focus on whats ahead alright initiation is going to be coming up soon try to prepare yourself got it...) I must have been quiet for too long because Jaune looked at me with a concerned face and asked "brother whats the matter listen if somethings wrong then you can tell me Ok? so please don't hesitate to do so alright?" I hesitantly nodded but forced a smile but he didn't seem to notice.

We then proceeded to the locker room where he proceeded to flirt with Weiss and the red head who also looks familiar...Oh now I realize why she looks familiar she's Pyrrha Nikos and she seems relieved that Jaune doesn't recognize her, maybe she wants to be seen as a person rather than a god atop her pedestal that no one can reach, and she seems like she's been lonely for awhile way to go Jaune you can do it.

Well it looks like he can be such a fool sometimes, why? Just Why?

'Jaune's love life, speaking of which I think that maybe that Pyrrha Nikos girl looks like she's got a crush on him poor girl if only she could say something, man Jaune why do you have to be so fucking blind? Sometimes I swear and pray for you to open your eyes and notice, oh well maybe someday'

After he was removed from Weiss' personal space Pyrrha apologized to him and left after removing him from the wall to which Weiss responded "Don't encourage him"

To which she shook her head apologetically, after we finished grabbing our gear I remember being told to head for the cliff for initiation.

* * *

Flash back

Because of the odd number of students this year there will be a special artifact that can be used for the extra student so teams may very well be slightly different then how we would put them together normally.

* * *

Waiting there was a somewhat blank canvas and by that I mean Ozpin like a stoic statue when everyone arrived he began speaking

"You are all here today because you're training has brought you here, however i'll keep this brief for years you have trained to become warriors and today you will test your abilities in the emerald forest...that being said I will put to rest any rumors related to partners, you will be assigned partners who ever becomes your partner will be your partner for the rest of your time at beacon, so I suggest you partner with someone you can work with well lastly your partner is the first person you make eye contact with after landing" brief pause students are tensing where their standing as if readying for something, as many of the students become launched off the cliff as Ozpin speaks,

My cousin asks "So how will we be getting down there, are you going to drop us off or are you gonna give us parachutes?"

Ozpin then continues

"No, You will be using your own landing strategy, any more questions?"  
"Wait what do you mean landing strategy?"  
"No, Good then Oh and one more thing,Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or...you will die."

"Seriously what do you mean landing stategggyyyyyyyyyyyyy" he screamed as he was launched off the face of the cliff

'Oh cousin what am I going to do with you?'

* * *

End of part 1

A/N: sorry to cut off there also sorry that a lot of this was copy paste from the episode Later we will be diverging more from cannon after all enough little things add up after awhile. Sorry for the point of which that I cut this at guess you'll have to wait until next time,I am also sorry for the many circumstances beyond my control which has prevented me from updating more frequently anyway Hope you enjoy I have huge plans for the future so until then.


End file.
